Knights of Hogwarts
by piscestucker
Summary: A Generation later a new wave of students come to the school of Hogwarts after the disasterous war against Voldemort.However, with the fall of one Dark lord another shall rise. The Third war is coming but they will have to face the Knights of Hagwarts. Join in the tale of a unlikely order who swore to rotect those who need it. (Will be attempting to realease 2 chapters each week, p
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the past week his father had been avoident which worried Arthur. He tried to talk with Arthur each day, and would tell stories that pertained to small lessons related to the day. Normally about current politics and what he learned during his deployments. They were all important as it was the knowledge of his father, and as how Arthur viewed it Knowledge was a powerful thing.

One morning he had woken up and made his bed like everyday. Rubbing his eyes he went and showered, dressed, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his book before making his way to the kitchen. He would be having an egg and sausage sandwich like every morning, while reading another few pages of his book; "World War II: A Chronology of War".

As he left the Bathroom he looked at himself through the full sized mirror, and he quickly combed his hair. Arthur stood a solid 5'6" tall, with a build of a stick. Although he did not look it he was quite strong, some joked that he was a gorilla in disguise. With black hair and steel grey eyes many found him unnerving, which often found him alone. With a thirst for knowledge Arthur had begun reading at an early age and progressed rapidly to advanced levels of reading, all the while asking "why" and "how" to anything he could not understand in a quest to learn.

In school he was often the silent one who sat in the back corner, never raising his hand unless provoked by a false claim. Since he was as silent as a Grey owl in flight his peers would make up stories and harass him. What never helped was also the strange incidents that would occur whenever he had a strong emotional state, such as windows shattering, the teachers hair turning blue, frost in the summer, and the alteration of light. Luckily his Father did not blame him like most others did.

As Arthur entered the living room he was mildly surprised to see his father sitting in his recliner waiting for Arthur. He smiled and waved his hand for Arthur to sit on the couch across, folding his hands as Arthur did so. After a moment of silence his Father spoke, a voice of calm and clarity.

"Arthur, I know that I have been gone lately. Let me assure you that you have done nothing, and I was merely working a little more than usual." He Explained ."I hope school has been going ok for you but if it's like the normal side of things I would guess not. That will be changing shortly. Now I have to admit I have not been completely honest with you over the years, but you did not need to know until now. I have a letter in which you need to read, this is going to be a shock as you have been taught certain things to be untrue. Where you will be going is a school in which you can hone your unknown skills and abilities. Worry not, for I have the cost of such a school covered."

Arthur could only nod in curiosity as his Father already knew that it was in his mind. Money had always been tight, especially with his last step mother sucking them dry from the divorce. As a result it was always in the back of his mind, wanting to ensure he did not over extend funds in any way. The largest expense only being the JROTC programs.

As a result of their financial issues they had to live in the poor neighborhoods renting out apartments that were falling apart. The current one was a 2 bedroom,living room, a single bathroom and a closet. Although the place was falling apart from neglect of previous owners they still made it their home. They decorated it with Fathers military awards and memorabilia, while Arthur's accomplishments were also showcased.

"You said to hone my skills and abilities?" Inquired Arthur. "Yes, as you inherited them from your was unique for sure, and I will always remember that."

Arthur's Father reached into his coat, his hand appearing with what looked like a small crest. Holding out his hand for Arthur to take it, he did so and looked at it closely. It was a shield dazzle with blue, a Raven topped knight helmet crowned the top of the shield in bronze with what appeared to be blue feathers curling down the sides, A bronze eagle had its wings spread while holding on to the bottom, lastly dazzled with a golden banner on its end that read _"Ravenclaw"_.

"It belonged to your mother, who explained to me many things that I could not believe. She then showed me and I knew then there was more to the world than I will ever be able to comprehend. The night before she left she had me promise that I would give you this when the letter arrived. You will be going to a place where you will be free, as you have been caged from your full potential without knowing." Explained Father. "Is it a military School again? You could have just said." Asked Arthur with curiosity. "No, you already begged me to send you to every which one you could find. You will be going to a school for...for...Oh **** it, for Wizards and Witches."

This only intrigued Arthur as his Father was not one to talk about the supernatural. He waited for his father to tell him that it was a joke, but it did not come. This only sparked a thought in which he could be telling the truth making Arthur all the more curious.

"Look Arthur, I know you have been all about the military and I support it. However, you need to attend this school and learn your talents and abilities. You may still join a Military just not the one you expected. I have taught you much of what I know and I hope it helps you."

His Father then handed over the letter in which Arthur also took and carefully studied the cover. It had his exact living space written down and his Full name but with an added part,_ Arthur Richt Muaur... Von Teufelsbann_. Arthur carefully opened the letter and unfolded the ancient looking parchment. Words written by quell in black ink was scribbled down in the best Cursive he had ever seen. It told him that he was accepted into the school called Hogwarts and came with some instructions on supplies and where to go to get to Hogwarts citing a train.

"It is in Britain but I would rather you go to a place where your Mother did. Aunt Grobli will be picking you up tonight, you will need to pack some. She has the money for supplies and will be taking you to get the supplies and go to the School. I know there is a week or two before you go to the school but Grobli needs to break you in on the things you will be seeing. I wish I could do more but I have things I must do..." He Continued. "I understand." Replied Arthur studying the letter more closely.

Arthur's Father rose from his chair and kneeled down in front of his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur looked up, meeting his Father's eyes.

"You have much about you that you still do not understand. You have spent your whole life trying to become me but you do not have to. Your Magic has already marked you on a new Untraveled road, but do not forget all that I have taught you. The skills I have shown you can be used even in the Magical, and most of all do not mind what others think; just remember to protect those who need to be protected."

Arthur nodded, and hugged his Father. That Night he packed his military surplus duffel bag and a rucksack, and went to bed; crest in hand.

Aunt Grobli came early that morning, looking none over 20 still. She wore the same dress as always, a peacock green with lighter shades. Peacock feathers crowned her sun hat which was also in green. She wore the same High heels as always made from heavy leather that went up under the dress. She hugged him, wrapping her arms topped with finger less green wool gloves. Her blonde hair seemed to always flow, making her green stone earring stand all the more out. Most interesting off all was the decorated stick that hung on her side. It was a birch like wood with leather wrappings on one end, a green jewel cut into the lathered spot.

All Arthur could tell himself was it was a good thing it was only for a few weeks, otherwise the accent was going to drive him mad. As she spoke in a loud and over pronounced way.

"How iz mein Arthur doink?" Asked Grobli when he came to the living room his bags in hand. "Anxious really, Father has been vague." Answered Arthur. "Trust mir, Du Vater iz tryink to give du a besser life zan he had." Said Grobli in her strange Germanic accent. " I know..."

Arthur's Father entered the room with what looked like a sheathed blade in hand. With a smile he held out for Richt to take, unsheathing the blade first for him to see. The hilt was made of what seemed like bronze, embroidered with lapiz forming an image of a Bull wrapped around the hilt. At the cross guard a jewel on either side was placed where the hilt and blade met, each jewel a beautiful shade of dark blue. The blade was fine and 8 inches long, finely sharpened on one side in the style of a combat knife. Words were inscribed on the blade, _"Aeterna est amor tauri suppostaque et avem"_.

"This is my gift for you. Me and your mother had built this, and hoped to one day pass it to you. Trust Grobli, she will teach you what you will need to know. Write to me whenever you wish, as I will be waiting to hear how you love your new world." Said his Father. "Thank you, I will make sure to let you know what I learn." Beamed Arthur.

Taking the blade, they hugged. It was time for Arthur to go now. He said his goodbye and exited the house with Aunt Grobli who remained silent but ever smiling. A strange energy was always around her it and seemed to be reactive to her every movement.

"Now mein Arthur, wir vill be usink a neu kind of tranzportazion." She wrapped Arthurs arm into hers and pulled out the strange twig. "Du may get zick but do nicht vorry." She then flicked her wand.

Without warning he was engulfed in darkness and felt he had been twisted inside out before he was standing again in a brick road. Arthur almost vomited but kept it down, not wanting to make a scene. He looked around, first at his smiling aunt then the street; it looked like London! He had somehow defied nature and teleported to London!

"How did we do that?" Gasped Arthur looking to his Aunt once more. "Vell, Ich uzed mein Maic to take uz to one of ze entrances of Diagon Alley." Her smile not faltering. "How is that even possible?" Continued Arthur.

She only shrugged before looking around. A group of London youth were at one end of the wall, using cans of spray paint to spread their art. Grobli with a flick of her wand had one the cans roll off catching the attention of the youth who took off after it.

"Come now! Wir have vork to do!" Called his Aunt striding to a wall.

_Wonderful...she has a lot of energy._

Arthur quickly caught up, as she was tapping stones seemingly randomly with what seemed like a teachers wand. The stones in the wall shifted and began moving, soon it looked like a 3d puzzle as it shifted pieces to make an entrance into a place that shocked him.

"Velcome to Diagon alley!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley was filled with people and creatures, each talking,laughing,buying,and interacting. From tall to short, big to small it seemed not to matter what you looked like. Flying creatures, hairy creatures, half men, anything you could think was here. Arthur's heart skipped a few beats when he saw this.

"Come Arthur, it iz zafe." Promised Grobli. "What is this place?" Asked Arthur remaining planted. "A place fur Vitchez und Visardz to live zier livez vizout vear." Grobli walked ahead some to entice Arthur to come over. "It is real?" Arthur slowly stepped into the alley the wall. "Come."

There were so many bright colors and action it seemed like a dream. Grobli led him through the crowds, going past many fantastic things. Everywhere he looked there was something new and different. items floated about, things blew up, things moved on their own, and strange creatures were everywhere.

Something though seemed out of place as a small group of 3 men were dressed in complete black, hoods over their heads. They seemed to be in a private talk before one of them suddenly lifted his head and looked around. As Arthur passed them the alert hooded figure looked down into Arthur's eyes, sending a chill. Only thing Arthur could see under the hood was a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

He made sure Grobli was on his side, the thought of the yellow eyes implanted in the back of his mind. They continued to weave their way through, only stopped when a flock of children came out of a prank shop. Soon Grobli stopped him at a little store called _"Olivanders wand shop"_.

"Now wir neet to get a vand fur du. Pleaze do nicht panic, Olivander iz completely zafe. Ich vill be gettink ze rezt of dir zupliez." Explained Grobli. "Alright, what do I do if I get it before you are done?" Asked Arthur. "Do nicht vorry, ztay here until Ich return."

With a wave of her wand Arthur's bags teleported away, and Grobli smiled at him. Arthur reluctantly turned around and opened the door. Stepping in, he only noticed how interesting it was.

The little shop was quite spacious to his surprise. Not too far from the door was a large counter separating the back from the front, where it was completely filled with shelves containing small long boxes. The roof was, the shelves following. A group of children his age were already inside at the counter seeming to be paying the old man behind the counter.

"Thank you Olivander, I assure you that I will be back soon." Said one of the Children; a boy. "I do hope so, you seem to have an eye for craftsmanship my young man!" Replied the Shopkeeper.

The boys turned to leave in which Arthur and the boy came face to face. They both looked at each other for a long minute before the young boy laughed. Arthur only stood confused and the others seemed confused as well.

"You are new arn't you? I can see it in your eyes!" Observed the boy. "Arthur Richt Muaur...Von Teufelsbann. Pleasure to meet you. To be honest I had no idea any of this could be possible until this morning." Replied Arthur, not sure why he added the last part to his name. "I am Haven Loomy Wattle, pleasure to meet you. Need a wand?" Arthur nodded. "Go ahead guys, I'll Owl you the next time we can meet."

The boy had chocolate brown hair and was dotted with freckles that only made his Brown eyes seem to stand out. With large ears, and a moppy mess for hair he seemed like one full of energy.

The other kids gladly left the shop, talking of shopping for ice cream and treats. Haven and Arthur only stood there while they left, not moving until the door closed. Olivander was waiting behind the counter watching Arthur with a smile. Haven winked at Arthur before turning to the old man.

"You see what I am seeing? He is sure a tough one." Taunted Haven. "Oh? Already trying to take my place are you?" Laughed the man. "Might want to start with the dragon Hair." Haven patted Arthur's back bringing him forward. "Yes, yes... I will grab a Phoenix feather as well!"

Olivander rushed to the back, looking over the boxes. He pulled three boxes before making his way back, smiling like a madman. With excitement Olivander pulled out the first wand and handed it over to Arthur, who took it reluctantly. They both look at him expectantly as if he were to do something. Just do what Aunt Grobli does...

Arthur made the strange circular motion and then flicked the wand, what happened next was not expected. The shelves behind Olivander seemed to explode as many boxes flew from the shelf and fell to the floor and worst of all sent Olivander flying back. Haven quickly took the wand from Arthur and put it in its box, shaking his head in a no.

"That was the Dragon String! Lets us find something else!" Suggested Olivander getting back onto his feet. He pulled out his wand and used it to put everything back into their original spots. When he got back to the counter he pulled out yet another wand. "Ah, Phoenix Feather. Hard Flexibility and 12 inches. One of a kind."

Arthur waited a minute before he tried again, making the same motion. At first nothing seemed to happen but then the floor caught fire. Without needing to be told he put the wand back down and waited for Olivander to patiently put out the flames. Haven on the other hand was enjoying it clearly, almost crying as he laughed.

Olivander got the fire out with what looked like a water jet coming from his wand, and with another flick the wet spot was dry and clean. He turned back to Arthur and smiled, a twinkle in his eye. He picked up the wand and placed back into the box, then took out the third and held it out for Arthur. "This has been calling but I wanted to be sure. "Thunderbird core, Hard Flexibility, and 14 3/4 inches but this is Vine wood."

The wand seemed to be drawing Arthur even before he grabbed it. As he reached it seemed that he could feel it pulsing through his veins, increasing in intensity until he grabbed it. A gold light formed from the tip of the wand and then vanished after a moment. Haven and Olivander both looked like they were going to explode from excitement.

"Interesting! I have had that wand sitting on that poor shelf since... I remember when I was crafting it it would be a powerful user who would take it. May I ask your name?" Requested Olivander. "I am Arthur Richt Muaur Von Teufelsbann, my Aunt will be here to pay you shortly." Answered Arthur. "She would not happen to be named Grobli would she?" Olivander's face seemed to have grown dark with alarming speed. "Well...er...Yes?" Arthur began to take a step back before Olivander's face returned to its joyful self. "Ah yes, I have been trying to talk to her for a year now. I can make you a deal, if you get her to talk to me I will give the wand to you free of charge."

Arthur only nodded and waited for Olivander to turn and head back into the back of the store. Haven and Arthur then exchanged confused looks before Arthur went to a stool and sat. What did Grobli do? Haven pulled up another stool to sit next to Arthur and remained silent for a for a few minutes before breaking it.

"I noticed you are wearing a peculiar style of clothes, I have not seen anything quite like it before." Commented Haven pointing to the Woodland trousers Arthur was wearing. "It was a gift from my father. When he served in the Army he wore this same type of trousers, since it helps you blend in with some environments and makes it to where we know who is on our side." Explained Arthur. You all wear the same thing in your Army?" Havens eyebrow raised. "Yes, it makes it more professional and orderly. When my dad got out of the Military he still wore some of it since that is all he was used to wearing." Smiled Arthur. " You have a permanent Army?"

Richt nodded, getting a dropped jaw and a laugh. Arthur saw Grobli coming towards the shop, seemingly nothing in hand. He guessed she did the weird spell to have them go somewhere else like earlier. She stopped at the door and waved at him. He motioned for her to get inside but she seemed to refuse. When Arthur showed her the wand she froze and then quickly came in.

"Iz zat ze vand?" Asked Grobli. "Yes, it was calling to me but we tried other wands first to be sure. This is also Haven, he was also helping me find my wand." Arthur held out the wand for her to see. "Ich have to talk viz Olivander, Ich vill be back." She said seemingly dashing behind the counter and into the back.

Arthur and Haven then both took a closer look at his wand to see what the problem could possibly be. The handle had a smooth stone like hilt of black with blue streaks, a gold ring separated the handle from the shaft which was a straight point and smoothed. Some image was carved on the hilt which looked like a skull but he was not sure.

"Do not know what is going on, but this is not helping to ease my worries of this new world." Expressed Arthur to himself out loud. "Well, don't worry you got me. When we get on the train we can hang out and I will introduce you to more people." Causing Arthur to jump at first since he forgot he was there. "Thank you, I have some cards in my pocket want to play a game?"

* * *

It had been a whole Hour that Olivander and Grobli talked, and she was not too happy when she came out. Upon seeing Arthur she smiled again and informed him that they were going home then. It was not too bad however as during that hour he had been teaching Haven how to play Muggle card games, which quickly evolved into a game of wits.

"Zecond zought vy nicht eat out?" Asked Grobli. "Sure. That sounds good." Agreed Arthur.

As they walked down the street Arthur felt as though he was being followed. Acting as if he was looking at a display he turned his head and snuck a glimpse behind himself. By a booth a hooded figure stood looking at Arthur, a set of yellow eyes glowing. Arthur turned back and swallowed, checking if he had his knife on him.

His knife was strapped to his web belt, sending a wave of relief through his body. If push came to shove he would be ready. Guess even the Magical world has hobos who beat up kids for candy.

* * *

The next few weeks flew fast as Aunt Grobli taught him everything she could. Touching on culture, history, and politics. Most of it was about the Second war against Voldemort and the chosen one Harry Potter. From the tales Arthur concluded that the Wizarding world was quite chaotic and he should be careful about kicking a Hornet's nest.

He and Aunt Grobli were now on their way to the platform 9 3/4 to catch the train for Hogwarts. He had all his books and supplies, along with an owl for his animal. She was a Snow Owl named Lambkins since Arthur had help from Grobli choosing.

Aunt Grobli was never really around much throughout his life, always doing something according to his father. So one night he had decided to ask her why she was gone all the time, and also why she had the strange accent. She laughed and told him immediately.

"Vell Arthur ich vas vorkink viz a rezearch team to try learnink mehr about pixiez, zo ve did nicht get much downtime. Turnz out ze perzon who hired uz did nicht like vat the bookz zaid und vanted confirmation." Explained Grobli. "Ah, and for the accent?" pressed Arthur. "Zat vas mir nicht taking mein Englisch clazz zeriouszy, since ich went to the Deutsche schul."Which made both her and Arthur laugh.

She led him to a platform in which they stopped at a pillar that looked of brick. Grobli turned around and smiled widely, as if she was testing him. Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion, since he wanted confirmation on what he thought she was implying.

"Das iz ze entrance to ze platform. Du have to go zrough ze vall." Her eyes shined with anticipation. "You want me to go through that wall? Is it a secret door?" Asked Arthur. "Ja, du muzt run zrough it!" She answered. "Alright... Here I go."

As he started to back up Grobli grabbed Lambkins and flicked her wand a few times. When Arthur had some distance he stopped and took a deep breath. Hoping that it would work. He pushed hard on the kart and broke into a sprint, approaching the entrance quickly. He was now at the door and- **BAM!** He crashed against the wall and his books flew, but stopped midair by a flick of Grobli's wand.

Grobli was laughing hysterically at the scene to the point that she was crying. The books floated back into the cart and the Muggles seemed not to notice any of what had happened. Arthur was not hurt and looked bewildered. Did I break the door?

"V-v-haha- Ve did ze za-z-ha-zame to your Mutter ven zhe came! Zhe zought it vas funny too." Said Grobli between laughs. "How did no one else see or hear that?" Questioned Arthur trying to act unphased. "Ich put private und zilince charmz."

Arthur could not help but let out a laugh, she had got him good. She pointed to the wall behind Arthur as she put Lambkins back into the cart. She then waved her wand releasing the charms before walking through the wall. Arthur quickly swung around and followed, entering a different station where an old train waited.

"Alright, zis iz vere ve part. Have a gut jahre und dir Vater wizes du a gut time. Juzt be careful vit zat vand, bitte." Requested Grobli. "Why, what is wrong with it?" Grobli did not answer for a long minute as she avoided his eyes. "Es iz ze lazt vand dir Mutter faced."

She then stood up and walked back through the wall, leaving Arthur among the chaos of the platform. Many other children were there with their parents who were seeing them off onto the train. Mom fought this wand? He only sighed and turned his cart to the bus, but an elf took his luggage and he entered the train. _Nothing could be simple._


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr"He managed to get his own private 4 seater area, in which he closed the doors to and sat near the window. His heart raced as he mulled over the wand and the fear of going to a new school in a new world. Am I alone? Maybe Haven will be around but... The door partly opened and a head poked in, that of a girl. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Oh sorry, sir. Would you mind if I sat here? I will not bother you." Asked the girl. "Erm... Sure, please close the door behind you. Don't like crowds." requested Arthur his eyebrow raised."Thank you!" She squeaked while she opened the door enough to get in. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"She had shocking white hair and blue eyes. Not a single freckle was in her pale skin. When she spoke it was like a whisper. She was not very tall and she always seemed to be attempting to hide, often avoiding people's eyes. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"She quickly hurried in and closed the door, and sat across from Arthur seemingly to stay as far away from it as possible. She took out a book and began to read, the cover being em"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: By Newt Scamander"/em /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Sorry for coming in like that...there were some people I would like to avoid. My name is Ruby Lovegood, this is my first year.." Apologized Ruby, concentrating on her book. "It is fine, I understand how that goes. I am Arthur Richt Muaur Von Teufelsbann. It is my first year as well." Arthur held out his hand to shake hers, but pulled it back when she did not respond. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"He decided then it would be best not to try and talk to her as she did not seem interested. He did not blame her either, he normally did not talk to anyone at his past schools since he had little in common with anyone. Arthur just watched the people out the window for 10 minutes before a voice yelled out. "All aboard, departing in 5 minutes!" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"A familiar boy with a cart rushed through the door and struggled to steer towards the train. He pushed through the crowds of people which ate away at precious time. The boy dashed over and the elf took his luggage. He then quickly climbed into the train just in time. "Departing!" A knock was heard on the compartment door and the boy looked in smiling. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Thought you looked familiar! You mind if I sit with you two?" Said Haven, the almost late boy. "I do not, what about you Ruby?" Ruby shook her head no to say that she did not mind. "Very well!" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Haven sat next to Arthur, pulling out his wand and saying "Accio Quibblers" and the quibblers magazine appeared before him. Arthur stared at him as he opened the magazine and began reading. This confused Arthur since he was told they were not allowed to use Magic unless at the school. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"That was when he did what he usually did...Overthink it. For 20 minutes he debated it in his head trying to account for any factor until he came up with a result, it was allowed since the train was school property. Feeling better about it he grabbed his wand and brought it out, only to remember what his Aunt had "Es iz ze lazt vand dir Mutter faced."/em/p  
p dir="ltr"em /em/p  
p dir="ltr""Ah, I see you have your wand on you. Try it out yet?" Asked Haven. "No, just thinking that's all." Arthur set the wand down on his lap and looked back out the window. "You two friends?" Came the whispered voice of Ruby. "Well I think...he has not told me otherwise. We friends Arthur?" Haven gave a light shoulder punch. "Oh, I am sure we are. Never gave me a reason to be otherwise. Why do you ask Ruby?" Arthur looked a Ruby who now was fidgeting even more. "I..erm...can I hang out with you two? I do not want to be alone with all those people around." Whispered Ruby./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Something did not settle well with Arthur as she spoke of these "People" as it seemed they were always around. Whenever she referred to them her voice would have a sharp sounds of fear. Reminding Richt of the people who would follow him home and try to jump him while they made every moment in the school as hard as they could./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Haven seemed to shiver, as none of them realized that the temperature was dropping to ice cold. Frost began forming on the window, while the light flickered. Almost all sound other than their breathing was snuffed out. Richt leaned forward and looked into Ruby's eyes. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Ruby what did these people do to you?" Demanded Arthur, his voice as cold as the air. "T-t-they follow me, pushing me, a-and isolate me because of who my parents are..." She said as tears formed "You will not be leaving my side when we arrive, if they show up I want you to identify them for me. We can discuss names later, but these walls I do not trust. Understood?" Asked Arthur, Haven only watched in shock. "Yes, t-thank you!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"The air instantly got warmer, the window unfroze, the light stopped flickering, and sounds returned. Arthur laid back and reached into his pocket, taking out a portable tissue package and giving it to a reluctant Ruby. As she wiped her face Arthur thought over what he just gotten himself into./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"He had just lost his temper which did not happen often. When it did though strange things would happen and now he had a good hunch on what it was. He suddenly felt embarrassed for losing his cool./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""How did you do that?" Haven was looking at Arthur still in shock. "I do not know Haven, normally I do not even know when I am doing it." Sighed Arthur. "Well I am glad your with us.." Haven looked over to Ruby for support on that statement. "Thank you..Not many talk with me." Ruby held out the leftover tissues for in which he denied. "You keep them, never know when you will need them again. Hopefully not by others hand."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur swore she had blushed some at that but diverted to the window, watching the landscape speed by. This was already being an interesting year. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
hr /  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"It took a few more hours until they reached their stop. Before then they had taken turns getting changed, the other two having to wait outside until one was done. Ruby had begun to relax some which for some reason made Arthur better, but the changing ordeal did was not easy as one of them always had to be with her outside. When they finished they told some stories about themselves so that everyone could learn something about each other./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur went first, explaining his muggle life and how he never fit in due to his disorder and strange events. He told them about his last Step Mother and how she was divorced when his father returned home. She took his Brother and been leeching off of them through manipulation. He explained that he looked to the military for his future and had been preparing for it until he found out he was a wizard. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Then it was Haven. He told a story of growing up in a wizard family where they often went out and did adventures and sports. Haven had gotten hos obsession for wands after watching Oliver build one in a trip to Diagon Alley. He studied wands and sent letters to Olivander to learn all he could. Havens goal was to graduate Hogwarts and work for Olivander to become the next great Wand maker./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Lastly was Ruby, which they had to listen to closely as she barely whispered. She came from a wizard family where her mother became the COMC teacher at Hogwarts and her father was an herbalist. She did not get along well with others and as a result she was often shut out or driven out by certain groups of people. She went on to state "At least I have you two now, right?", they assured her that she did and she seemed to relax. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Upon reaching the station they made sure they had all their pocket items, and Haven sent his magazine back to the elves. Arthur made sure he was to exit first, then Ruby, then Haven to ensure she would be between them and better protected. It was going fine until their path was blocked by a group of Three, all eyeing Ruby. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asked the front member, a boy. "We are getting off the train as we are suppose to be doing." Said Arthur, fully knowing it was aimed toward Ruby. "Who are you?" Asked the boy turning his gaze. "Arthur, you?" Answered Arthur who was glad that Ruby was not on the cross hair. "I am Brook Drauger, to my left is Aegis Twig, my right is Clora Birch. We have nothing against you only the deceiver Ruby." He sneered. "What she do?" Demanded Haven. "She...she... stole my case!" Lied Brook. "Sure, ask the elves." Laughed Haven./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Without warning Brook pulled out his wand and began to point it at Haven. Arthur without thinking grabbed Brook's wrist and pushed up before twisting it. Brook cried in pain dropping his wand, Clora and Aegis backed up in surprise. Arthur then managed to pin Brook's arm behind his back and slammed him against the wall. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Listen here,I have no time for your pathetic elementary level issues. You want to act like a child the go ahead but we will not be dragged into it. Whatever chip you have with Ruby will end here or I will make it end. I do not require Magic to uphold that threat either, just remember that. " Growled Richt. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur let Brook go and glared at the other two, both backing up and raising their hands in led the group past the defeated bruisers and got off the train. Many were already out but many more getting off. "GATHER HERE EVERYONE!" A booming voice was calling for everyone and the source surprised Arthur. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"A giant it seemed with wild hair and a deep voice was gathering everyone together. Although his size was intimidating, he sounded and acted like a nice person who meant no harm. Like a giant teddy bear. Minutes later the platform was full and the train was empty. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""I y' Groundskeeper Hagrid! I welcome y'll to Hogwarts! Please follow me" Requested Hagrid with glee./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Soon they were all on small boats going across the lake towards the castle, its lights glowing in a magnificent display. As they drew nearer he checked on Ruby, finding her right next to him. Haven was in front. It went smoothly except for someone who fell off but was put back on the boat apparently by a gaint squid. When they docked Haven and Arthur flanked Ruby as they entered the castle and began ascending. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"After a talk to at the top by flitwick the First years made their way into the beautiful grand hall. The banners were hung high and the tables somewhat filled with filled, waiting for the newcomers. The First years gathered in the middle lane, facing the sorting hat in the front. One by one they were called. Out of the group Ruby was called first, she turned pale white and had the hat placed; Ravenclaw. Then it was Haven, being placed in Gryffindor. Lastly was Arthur, who reluctantly but quickly made his way to the hat hiding his fear in a mask of determination. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Ah, you are clearly a Slytherin yet you wish not for it... Been hearing stories have you?" Asked the hat. "If you would not mind Sir, but Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would suffice." Suggested Arthur. "Hmmmm, with what I am seeing here you would be well respected within Gryffindor but in Ravenclaw I see nothing, yet your closest is slytherin meaning also Ravenclaw. Wait, yes I see... Now I see... RAVENCLAW!"/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Arthur sat next to Ruby who seemed excited that she had a friend within the house. Haven and Arthur shrugged to each other from across the room but smiled. Just because they were in different Houses did not mean that they could not be friends. The feast soon commenced and they dug in. Ruby seemed to only eat small portions of meat and vegetables, while Arthur grabbed mostly protein then some vegetables and a few extra carb items. He could not help but notice Ruby watching him, until he turned to her in which she turned her head so fast that if he had not known he would have not suspected./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""What is it Luna?"Asked Arthur. "Well its just, you managed to take down Brooks with such ease that I wonder if it was a spell." Whispered Ruby. "No, my dad showed me how to disarm and immobilize threats so that's what I did." He picked up the Goblet and looked inside not seeing anything. "Well Thank you, I will be back. I wish to speak with my Mother." She got up and stealthily made her way to the staff table. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"Later that Night he and Ruby with the other Ravenclaws got to the Dorms and settled in for the night. However Arthur could not sleep so he decided to study in the common rooms. When he arrived he was surprised to see Ruby already there reading by the fire. She looked up and almost bolted until she relaxed upon seeing him more clearly./p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""Why hello...could not sleep as well?" She asked. "No, I thought I would study some." Explained Arthur. "Well I could help you, after all I need to make up for what you have done for me." She offered. "You do not have to , my Father always said to help those who need it."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"It grew quite, only sound being the fire as they both looked at the ground. It was broken when Ruby summoned some textbooks. /p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr""What would you like to study first?" She asked him a smile forming. "What do you suggest?" Arthur's eyebrow raised. "Why not charms?" She suggested. "Fine with me."/p  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"He sat next to Ruby on the coach and began studying late into the night. In the morning they were lucky to wake up before the others as they seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch, each on one side. Both laughed as they knew that others would have suspected that they were more than friends./p 


	4. Chapter 4

For the next three weeks Ruby and Arthur had gone to the common room and studied until they passed out. In these times they had managed to study most of the First year content already. What intrigued Arthur more however was how it seemed he got put in every class with Ruby. She was always by his side, and seemed to be relaxing more as time passed.

Haven was not around all the time since he was in Gryffindor but he managed to still hang out with the other two in the library mostly. What was even better was Ruby convinced her mother to let the group eat in the library together and away from the large crowds of people. Haven managed to get some daylight studying with Ruby and Arthur which helped improve his Potions and Astronomy grades.

Haven, Ruby, and Arthur were all in the library looking at books for Astronomy when someone laughed behind the groups table, sounding all too familiar. Arthur looked back with curiosity as everyone else should have been at the Grand Hall. What greeted him were three Slytherins that looked like Brook and his gang.

"What do we have here? Last I heard no one was supposed to be eating in the Library." Sneered Brooks. "Clearly you have forgotten our agreement from the train." Arthur's voiced hummed with ice. "You were just lucky you stupid Mudblood. Quite disappointing that Haven and Ruby think it's worth their time to be with you. What could you possibly do?" Brooks two followers nodded in agreement, their gaze on Ruby. "You might want to move along, the librarian would have a fit if she knew you were not in the Grand hall at the moment." Suggested Arthur.

For a moment they only locked gazes, finally with Brook backing down. He grudgingly with his lackeys left making a show about it. Arthur only laughed remembering the times in the Muggle Schools were similar events would happen on a constant basis. Ruby seemed cheered up that he was able to rid them at the time, so they all went back to studying.

After lunch they parted with Haven to attend classes. Arthur and Ruby had DADA and Herbology. Both went well as Neville Lovegood and Percy/Ron Weasly were patient teachers who helped them whenever something was wrong. They were quite impressed with how much Arthur and Ruby knew, which seemed to be attracting some attention from Neville about Ruby's new friend. However, it seemed that Neville had better things to do than stalk them.

That night during the evening meal Haven came running into the library, quickly making his way to the table. When asked what was wrong he only held up a finger for them to wait as he gasped for air. When he had composed himself again he began to tell them why he had come running.

"Brook has told some of the Professors that Arthur has been doing Dark Magic, and that Ruby has become a Dark follower. I managed to talk to a friend who is in Slytherin and they say it is all bollocks, Brook is only being butt hurt about the train and this afternoon. The Professors however still have to inspect you two as they want to ensure that nothing like Voldemort happens again." Huffed Haven. "The little coward! We will deal with him after the investigation." Growled Richt.

A dark robed figure seemed to stir in the Shadows, catching Arthur's attention. As he watched the spot in which he saw movement he swore he saw glowing yellow eyes but they dissipated. Dismissing it as his imagination he continued to talk.

"Well it is a full moon tonight so we will be able to use that for our Astronomy studies. We will tell you the results when we meet back in the morning. I think they would wait until the first class to grab as as there has been nothing that we have done wrong yet." Said Arthur, closing his book. "Probably right, I will see-"

Something like a growl could be heard in the library's shadows, causing them all turn towards the general direction. Scratching sounds like that of a chalk board began, before heavy footsteps. A large creature stepped into the light its eyes a yellow fire. It stood 7 feet tall, humanoid of elongated limbs and a wolf like head. Black fur covered its whole body, and scars covered its face. It had its razor teeth bared, and its claws ready for striking. It was a werewolf.

Arthur immediately drew his wand,as did Haven. Ruby looked at the werewolf in amazement as it seemed to size them up. Richt also reached into his hidden robe pocket and unsheathed the knife, holding it ready. The letters on the Blade seemed to hum, a blue light emitting from the text. The werewolf looked at Arthur for a long minute before howling with deafening pitch.

The werewolf was quick, dashing across the library and up to Arthur within half a minute. Arthur casted an unspoken Protego which blocks the claw swipe, and opened the window for Arthur to strike. He plunged the knife into the werewolf's side, smoke appearing in the wound and the sound of sizzling blood. With a yelp of pain the Werewolf backhanded Arthur sending him flying into a shelf, the knife still in its side.

Haven casted stupefy at the beast, knocking it back and it squirmed on the ground. It was clear that it would not last long, so Arthur quickly got to his feet and ran towards the beast with Haven. They both tried rolling it over in order to get the knife, while Ruby frozen with terror could only watch.

"Can't we just use a curse?" Asked Arthur desperately pushing the beast. "No, they are already investigating you. If you had a curse on your wand it-" Before Haven could finish the beast regained control and hit them both down.

It stood to its full height and stored into Arthur's eyes with a feral greed for blood. It began to close in one him, its mouth open wide showing its teeth. Only to stop when a spell Haven casted missed closely. The annoyed beast spun around on Haven and sunk its teeth into his arm. Haven screamed as the creature began to shake, as if to tear of the limb.

"Incendio!" Cried out Ruby. A ball of fire smashed into the beast forcing it to let go of Haven and fall to the ground, shrieking in pain. The side in which it was hit could be clearly seen as scorched, and the Werewolf barely able to move from the pain. With a levitation Charm Ruby lifted the beast up and exposed the knife. Arthur carefully grabbed it, and looked at Ruby.

"This will always be a threat, if we kill it now we won't have to worry again." Said Arthur seeing if the others agreed. "Not all werewolves are bad Arthur! It could be a normal person who turns every full moon." Scolded Ruby in her quiet voice. "Alright... Haven get a Professor here or the librarian." Order Arthur turning back to the creature.

It suddenly moved with such speed it grabbed Arthur and pulled him close to its mouth to bite off his head. Desperately Arthur brought up his knife and impaled its throat, the creature did not go but stopped moving blood filling its throat and mouth. It gurgled for a minute slowly lowering Arthur who took the knife out and slashed its arms, letting him go. For a few minutes it made the sound of death, until the eyes glazed over in cold embrace. The floor below it had become a pool of blood, spreading through the cracks in the stone floor.

Arthur only watched, a sense of dread at the fact he had just killed the beast. It was quickly replaced with a tinge of victory and humility as he managed to defend those he promised to. His thoughts were soon dispersed when he heard a sob from Ruby. He spun around and quickly ran to her, climbing the table she was standing on and hugging her.

"It is ok, it would have killed us. When Haven comes back with help we will get to the medical ward ok?" Reassured Arthur, bloody knife still in hand. "Thank you... I-I-I just never seen anything die like that before." She sobbed dropping the charm which made the body slam down into the ground. "Well, all we can do now is to prepare for the next moment as dwelling in the past does little good." Advised Arthur.

Ruby nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. They ended the hug and sat on top of the table, looking at the corpse. Its blood on Arthur's hands.

* * *

When the teachers arrived it had made a few vomit, as it was such a ghastly sight. They quickly whisked them away to the medical ward in which Madam Pomfry seemed to cry over them. She assured them that they would be alright, but they all knew better. Haven was now a werewolf himself as he had been bitten.

The Teachers had done an investigation into it and would not explain where it came from but cleared the rumors that He and Ruby were dark wizards. The rumors spread through the school like wildfire on what happened, some even claiming it was Arthur and Ruby who let it in and tried sacrificing Haven to it for a Dark ritual.

After saying goodbye and wishing luck to Haven for the night, Ruby and Arthur made their way to their Dorms. When they entered they were shocked to find the whole house waiting for them inside the common rooms. Arthur could sense the mood, a mix of fear, excitement, resentment, and praise.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Arthur putting a hand in front of Ruby to stop her from going in further. "We wanted to talk to you two about the Rumors, and the news. That's all, we are not accusing you of anything we just want answers." Promised the Prefect. "One, we did not let it in. Two, we are not Dark Wizards. Three, Yes I am the one who killed it as it was about to kill me." Growled Arthur, the fire growing dimmer and the room colder. "Alright! Calm down. To be honest everyone here for a year or two has done some dark magic but we do not follow the path. We just wanted you to know that temptation can be bad, just be careful." Explained the Prefect. "The news?" Asked Arthur their breath hanging in the air. "You have been found innocent and they found the identity of the werewolf. A death eater named Bruil Bugwart, they are still trying to find out why and how he got in."Smiled the Prefect.

The rooms grew warmer and the fire brighter. The mood overall in the room raised to a happy one as they seemed to not know the news themselves. Ravenclaw had just disposed of a Deatheater, gaining popularity in the fact they could win points but also knowledge from the experience. They all however still had the tinge of fear on what Bruil was doing in Hogwarts in the first place.

"Those who support you guys have given you guys a name." Told the Prefect."And what would that be?" Inquired Arthur an eyebrow raised. "The Knights of Hogwarts."

Soon afterward everyone shuffled to bed, leaving Ruby and Arthur alone in the common room. They decided to just hangout that night and take a break due to the nights events. They sat on either side of the couch looking into the fire.

"Arthur, sorry I froze. I was just not expecting it..." Apologized Ruby not looking up from the fire. " You did freeze but do you know what happened?" Asked Arthur. "No." She looked up at him the fire reflecting off of her eyes. "You saved Haven and helped me finish it. You saved all of us." Explained Richt making a smile.

Ruby smiled as well, the sadness uplifting some from her eyes. He knew she still felt guilty about Haven, but they would find a way to help him. No matter the cost. It was what friends did for each other.

* * *

In the morning Ruby and Arthur made their way to the medical wing to see Haven. He was rather energetic and claimed he was fine. They were all surprised when he said "I always wanted to see what it was like to be a werewolf!" , eliminating the thought that he was upset about it. he was in fact excited about the concept. They released him, and told him to return on the day before the full moon.

The three made their way back to the library but sat in a new spot as they were not wanting to be near the spot of the bloody fight. They mainly joked about events in classes and about the absurd rumors. They told Haven about their new name and he laughed saying if they were knights they needed more people to help.

"Hold on, do knight not wear Armor?" Asked Haven. "Yes, why?" Replied Arthur. "Well I have been thinking... Why can we not take items such as armor, charm and use them. Or better yet craft magical armor and tools. Like Magical Blacksmithing." Explained Haven. "Interesting, that would definitely change some of how we use magic for sure." Whispered Ruby. "Like wand crafting with an added twist." Thought Arthur out loud. "It could help protect their users from things such as werewolves, dementors, even Dark Wizards." Continued Haven. "Why do we not research into this?" Suggested Ruby. "Agreed." Both Haven and Arthur said making Ruby giggle.

That night they looked into charms and magical items, trying to look for connections to look into and possibly replicate. By the first night they pinned down a few possibilities and began creating a thesis, if they managed to make it work they would change the wizarding world.


End file.
